Just Lavande
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: La grande majorité des filles rêvent du prince charmant. Lavande Brown ne fait pas exception à la règle. Seulement, elle semble sur le point de cesser d'y croire…


_Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre du défi « écriture alternative » du FOF, il est basé sur l'OS de Fudjy « Just Lavande ». Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, le FOF est un forum fort sympathique où vous pouvez discuter de tout et de rien, et où de nombreux jeux sont mis en place (nuit d'écriture, écriture alternative, photo-fic, « ce soir, un meurtre sera commis… », écriture à plusieurs mains, etc.). Vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp pour plus d'informations! _

**Résumer : **_La grande majorité des filles rêvent du prince charmant. Lavande Brown ne fait pas exception à la règle. Seulement, elle semble sur le point de cesser d'y croire… _

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling alors que l'idée originale de cet OS appartient à Fudjy.

**Pairing : **Lavande/Justin

**Rating : **K+

* * *

**Just Lavande**

Mes yeux ne voulaient plus quitter l'horloge magique accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Invariablement, chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail, ils y revenaient, attirés comme un aimant. Les heures s'égrainaient avec une telle lenteur que je désespérais à voir arriver la fin de cette journée. Autour de moi, les gens souriaient et papotaient dans une sorte d'allégresse qui me donnait envie de balayer leur plateau repas d'un geste de la main et de les renvoyer directement du restaurent. Pouvoir quitter cette fournaise ou pouvoir me relaxer sur l'une des chaises qu'occupaient ces clients souvent insatisfaits, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir dans l'immédiat. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et se referma précipitamment dans un fracas. Grinçant des dents, je tournai la tête vers la porte dans l'espoir que ce soit un départ et non une arrivée. Je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre ivrogne essaie de me draguer d'une façon vulgaire. Pourquoi les hommes ne peuvent-ils pas être comme dans les livres ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de moi aussi rencontrer mon prince charmant ? J'étais persuadée que, même si je n'avais pas été une élève attentive a Poudlard, mais plutôt une rêvasseuse et une bavarde invétérée, j'avais suffisamment souffert pour mon compte et méritais un cadeau de la vie. Mon regard se posa sur une table où deux hommes venaient de s'installer, l'un deux empestant vraisemblablement l'alcool. Un sourire que je ne pus retenir éclaira mon visage alors que je reconnu deux de mes compatriotes de Poudlard, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nous n'avions jamais été amis intimes, mais nous avions combattu côte à côte, ce qui me laissait croire à la possibilité de liens entre nous.

_ - Bonjour! Ernie, Justin, heureuse de vous revoir ! Puis-je vous servir de l'eau ?_

Justin, visiblement le seul en possession de tous ses moyens à cette table, s'empressa d'acquiescer comme pressé que je les laisse seuls. Il cachait presque son visage derrière l'une de ses mains comme s'il avait honte d'être vue en compagnie d'Ernie, ou dans cet endroit, peut-être, et je vis même que, de son autre main, il serrait sa baguette dans sa poche. J'aurais été insulté par son attitude, mais je ne tardai pas à la comprendre. Je m'étais éloignée de quelques pas lorsqu'Ernie sembla se réveiller. Il se leva, renversant du coup sa chaise, et conserva son équilibre précaire en posant une main sur la table dans un geste maladroit. Le pichet d'eau que je venais de leur servir se renversa sur le sol dans un éclat de verre, entraînant avec lui une serviette de table et des ustensiles.

_ - Eh ! Tout le monde, regardez ! C'est Lavande Brown ! C'est la « glousseuse »! Alors « Lav-Lav », t'as pas réussit à faire ta vie dans le colportage de rumeurs ? C'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à jouer les serveuses ? T'es pas mal fichue, tu…_

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que dans un éclat de rire, puisque Justin avait brusquement posé sa main sur son avant-bras, le faisant se rasseoir dans une œillade sévère. Il me regarda brièvement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je puisse lire ses excuses sur son visage. Ainsi, il suivait Macmillan partout dans le seul but de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, de là venait sa honte. Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, certains par pitié, d'autres affichant des mines affamées. Dans un frisson de dégoût, je secouai mes épaules et me repris mon chemin vers les cuisines. Imbécile… Ça ne signifiait donc rien pour lui la solidarité envers ceux qui avait connu la guerre à vos côté ? C'est ce qui me ramena à mes réflexions sur le prince charmant inexistant…

J'avais fuis la salle à manger pour cacher mes larmes. À l'époque, j'étais insouciante et stupide. Les gens se moquaient de moi et je les comprenaient. Ma situation n'était peut-être pas la meilleure aujourd'hui, mais j'avais travaillé fort pour être là. Pourquoi cet ivrogne d'Ernie se permettait-il de ramener à mon esprit mes échecs en publique, sans égard pour mes sentiments ? Homme des cavernes ! On devrait tous les enfermer et les éduquer pour qu'ils soient galants !

Je m'étais débarrassée de mon tablier, écœurée par cette journée désastreuse. Qu'importe ce qu'en dirait mon patron, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester et fondre en larmes à la table d'un client. J'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie, la tête haute, me sermonnant mentalement pour éviter de regarder vers la table d'Ernie.

L'air de septembre était frais, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir apporté une veste. Des doigts effleurèrent mon épaule, un toucher si doux et subtil que je crus l'avoir halluciné. Mais la main qui s'y posa m'obligea à m'arrêter. Je n'osais pas me retourner, effrayée du visage que je pourrais y découvrir. J'étais seule, une proie facile…

_- Lavande? Je voudrais que tu pardonnes Ernie, c'est un idiot et il traverse une mauvais passe. Il n'a pas voulut te blesser, demain matin, lorsqu'il aura dessoulé, il sera accaparé par les remords._

Une voix dans ma tête me rappela que je devais respirer, et je me détendis instantanément. Cette voix… J'étais charmée. C'était celle de mes rêves, un timbre à la fois grave et doux où perçait une sensualité naturelle. Mon prince charmant…

_- Justin…,_ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en me retournant.

Je n'avais jamais porté attention, mais les palpitations de mon cœur m'obligèrent à m'avouer que je craquais pour son sourire et ses yeux bleus.

- _Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il n'est pas dans son état habituel ce soir, ne le prend donc pas personnellement. Je vais aller le retrouver. Pour l'instant, il s'est endormi, mais je voudrais prévenir la moindre bêtise. Bon, ben salut!_

Et il repartit comme il était venu, sans me laisser en placer une. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à e qu'il ait disparut derrière la porte, imprégnant dans mon esprit sa démarche raide et mal assurée. Un pincement au cœur me ramena à la réalité, et je me mis à déambuler sans but, n'ayant plus le cœur à rentrer seule chez moi. Plus tard ce soir-là, je me souvins du mariage de Neville Londubat avec Hannah Abotte et me surpris à espérer qu'il y ait également été convié…

Trois jours ne m'avaient jamais parus aussi long. Le matin du mariage, je commençai à me préparer tôt, à croire que c'était moi la mariée.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai seule assise à une table, refusant toutes invitations à discuter ou à danser. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, ne voulant point perdre espoir. Ma patience fut mise à l'épreuve durant une heure avant qu'il franchisse la double porte, affolant mon cœur dans son costar. Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre, souriant comme une idiote. J'interrompis mon geste en pleine lancée, mon sourire s'effaça pour laisser place aux larmes qui embrouillèrent mon regard. Il n'était pas seul, une fille était accrochée à son bras. Tellement belle que je sus d'avance que je ne pourrais rivaliser avec elle. Debout, à côté de la table, je demeurais immobile, incapable de penser correctement ou d'avoir l'idée sensée de me rendre à la salle de bain pour nettoyer mon visage et reprendre contenance. Je les regardais tous les deux, sous l'emprise de la haine, m'imaginant déjà toutes les tortures que je pourrais lui faire subir. Mais je ne le ferais pas, j'étais beaucoup trop blessée pour oser l'approcher. Et soudain, il regarda dans ma direction, me pointant du doigt. J'aurais voulu avoir l'ouïe surdéveloppée à l'instant, et entendre ce qu'il disait sur moi. Et je le vis, qui s'approchait de moi, trop tard pour fuir, je me contentai de lui tourner dos, espérant qu'il n'ait pas aperçu mon visage.

_- Lavande, je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici._

Je gardais le dos obstinément tourné, trop honteuse pour lui montrer mes larmes. Encore une fois, j'y devenais une experte, je m'étais imaginée une histoire impossible.

_- Ce sont mes amis qui se marient et en plus, c'est mon jour de congé, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas venir. Où est la greluche qui t'accompagne?_

_ - Greluche? _Répondit-il amusé. _Elley ne doit pas être loin, je l'ai laissé en lui disant que j'allais venir te voir._

_ - Alors, maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux retourner la voir !_

Ma voix s'était brisée à la fin de la phrase. Une boule obstruait ma gorge, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de respirer correctement et de réprimer les sanglots bruyants. Mon visage était trempé, mon maquillage avait fort probablement coulé. Une pression sur mon épaule et une autre ma taille m'obligea à faire face à Justin.

_- Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

Son chuchotement atteint mon cœur, je ne pus plus me retenir, et je déversa un flot de paroles incompréhensibles en hoquetant :

_- Je suis une idiote…J'ai cru…Depuis ce soir…Au restaurant…J'ai craquée…Prince Charmant…Conte de fée…Une idiote…._

_ - Tu es jalouse?_

Il semblait plus surprit que vexé. Je voulus fuir, mais il saisit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à l'écouter.

_- Je ne voulais pas venir seul au mariage, j'ai horreur d'être seul. Elley connait Hannah, alors je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. En réalité, celle que tu traites de greluche, c'est ma cousine. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, mais je l'espérais. J'ai craqué, moi aussi, ce soir-là. Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça au temps de Poudlard, pour moi, tu n'étais que la fille folle des potins. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, quand je t'ai revu, ma perception de toi était différente. J'ai eu mal quand Ernie à prononcé ces horreurs, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remercier par la suite, parce qu'il m'a fait prendre conscience de l'évidence. J'espérais te voir ici, parce qu'il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire._

Il s'agenouilla, prit ma main entre les siennes et y déposa une baiser.

_- Lavande Brown, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse?_

_

* * *

_

_Serez-vous l'une de celles qui acceptera la danse du prince charmant? Une review vous en laissera la chance! _


End file.
